Pilt:1024px-Hamandir Sahib (Golden Temple).jpg
Description Please feel free to contact me on Wikipedia if I can be of any help. Thanks. Licensing You may select the license of your choice. |} File history Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time. *You cannot overwrite this file. File usage on Commons The following 43 pages link to this file: *Harmandir Sahib *User talk:Oleg Yunakov/Archive/Archive 2010 *Commons:Closed most valued reviews/2011/01 *Commons:Featured picture candidates/File:Hamandir Sahib (Golden Temple).jpg *Commons:Featured picture candidates/Log/December 2010 *Commons:Featured pictures/Places/Architecture/Religious buildings *Commons:Featured pictures/chronological/2010-B *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/2010-B *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/All *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/Constructions *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/Constructions/Large *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/Constructions/Small *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/Index/16 *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/Index/Constructions *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/Table *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/Table/12 *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Hamandir Sahib (Golden Temple).jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Results/R1/ALL/Table *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Results/R1/Constructions *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/Results/R1/Constructions/Table *Commons:Potd/2011-05 (de) *Commons:Potd/2011-05 (nl) *Commons:Potd/2011-05 (pt) *Commons:Quality images/Subject/Places/Man made structures/Buildings, Exterior/Part 1 *Commons:Quality images candidates/Archives December 2010 *Commons:Valued image candidates/Hamandir Sahib (Golden Temple).jpg *Commons:Valued images by topic/Places/Buildings/Religious buildings and shrines *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/Galleries/Table *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/Results/R1/ALL/Table *Template:Potd/2011-05 *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (cs) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (de) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (en) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (es) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (ja) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (nl) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (pl) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (pt) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (ru) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (uk) *Template:Potd/2011-05-25 (zh-hans) *Template:Potd/2011-05 (zh-hans) File usage on other wikis The following other wikis use this file: *Usage on ba.wikipedia.org **Ҡалып:Potd/2011-05 *Usage on be-tarask.wikipedia.org **Вікіпэдыя:Выява дня/2011/05 *Usage on bn.wikipedia.org **হরমন্দির সাহিব **টেমপ্লেট:Potd/২০১১-০৫ *Usage on crh.wikipedia.org **Şablon:Potd/2011-05 *Usage on cv.wikipedia.org **Шаблон:Potd/2011-05 *Usage on da.wikipedia.org **Det Gyldne Tempel *Usage on de.wikipedia.org **Harmandir Sahib **Geschichte der Architektur **Bengalisches Dach **Parlamentswahl in Indien 1984 *Usage on en.wikipedia.org **List of religious sites **Guru Amar Das **Sikh architecture **Golden Temple **Portal:Punjab/Selected picture **Portal:Punjab/Selected picture/6 *Usage on en.wikibooks.org **Punjabi **User:Steve Quinn **Punjabi/Print version *Usage on eo.wikipedia.org **Harmandir Sahib *Usage on eu.wikipedia.org **Urrezko Tenplua *Usage on fa.wikipedia.org **معبد طلایی **ویکی‌پدیا:نگاره‌های پیشنهادی/مکان‌ها *Usage on fr.wikipedia.org **Temple d'Or *Usage on fy.wikipedia.org **Godshûs (gebou foar earetsjinst) *Usage on gu.wikipedia.org **સુવર્ણ મંદિર, અમૃતસર *Usage on hif.wikipedia.org **Harmandir Sahib *Usage on hu.wikipedia.org **Wikipédia:Kezdőlapműhely/A nap képe/2011-05 **Wikipédia:A nap képe/2011-05 *Usage on id.wikipedia.org **Harmandir Sahib *Usage on incubator.wikimedia.org **Wp/khw/ہرمندر صاحب *Usage on is.wikipedia.org **Harmandir Sahib *Usage on it.wikipedia.org **Tempio d'Oro **Architettura Sikh *Usage on kk.wikipedia.org **Амритсар **Жоба:Таңдаулы суреттер/Үміткерлер/Қаңтар 2015 **Жоба:Таңдаулы суреттер/Қаңтар 2015 **Алтын ғибадатхана **Үлгі:Таңдаулы сурет/Қаңтар 2015/10-12 *Usage on kn.wikipedia.org **ಸ್ವರ್ಣಮಂದಿರ *Usage on ko.wikipedia.org **시크교 **위키백과:오늘의 그림/2011년 5월 *Usage on ks.wikipedia.org **سِکھ مَت *Usage on ku.wikipedia.org **Wîkîpediya:Wêneyê hefteyê/2011 **Şablon:WH/2011/45 **Şablon:WH-Dp/2011/45 *Usage on lbe.wikipedia.org **Шаблон:Potd/2011-05 *Usage on lb.wikipedia.org **Harmandir Sahib *Usage on li.wikipedia.org **Sikhisme View more global usage of this file. Metadata This file contains additional information such as Exif metadata which may have been added by the digital camera, scanner, or software program used to create or digitize it. If the file has been modified from its original state, some details such as the timestamp may not fully reflect those of the original file. The timestamp is only as accurate as the clock in the camera, and it may be completely wrong. Categories: *June 2010 in India *Akal Takht *People at the Harmandir Sahib *Golden Temple (Harmandir Sahib) Hidden categories: *Pictures of the Year (candidate) *Pictures of the Year (2010) *Featured pictures on Wikimedia Commons *Quality images *Featured pictures on Wikipedia, Vietnamese *Valued images sorted by promotion date *Valued images promoted 2011-01 *Pictures of the day (2011) *Featured pictures on Wikipedia, Bengali *Media with locations *License migration redundant *GFDL *CC-BY-SA-3.0 *Self-published work *Quality images of Punjab, India *Valued images of Punjab *Taken with Canon EOS 7D *Featured pictures of Punjab, India *Valued images of architecture *Valued images of temples *Pages with maps